NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS III
by B.X
Summary: CHAPTER III OF II


NIGHTMARE CONFESSIONS CHAPTER III  
  
BY  
  
B.X  
  
The evening was a cloudy stormy evening as the rain poured like a great flood. Baloo was still downstairs and was listening to the radio of Lobster Legstrong blowing his horn through the cold and darkness of Higher for Hire. Baloo sat at the table and yelled upstairs "Kit buddy please, your Papa Bear didn't mean it please come down." Still no response from Kit at all, with a deep sigh Baloo continued to listen to the radio and stood by the window with his paws behind his back. Just then a voice said "I knew it would be a matter of time" with a laugh to flow. Baloo jumped and looked around hoping it was Kit. " You wish it was Kit don't you?" the voice said while still laughing. At this point  
  
Baloo was a little uneasy as he looked around the room. " It don't make sense" the pilot said as he was looking around the room. Just then as he went over to the kitchen there sat a ghostly appearance of a bear in overalls and smoking a cigar. Baloo looked over at him a staggered back in shock and disbelief. "Hey Sonny boy don't you have a kiss and hug for your me as the ghostly appearance laughed. "What..who are you Baloo said with uncertainty in his voice" "Who am I don't you recognize me boy? I'm your daddy. "What that is impossible my.my.daddy died a long time ago. That may be but look at me real good boy and you'll know it's me. Baloo looked at the figure very carefully and said "You are in my head leave me be" I always could scare you boy as the phantom of his father laughed. "Shut the hell up" Baloo said as he held both paws over his ears. "Boy I was a drunk and you will be too the figure said laughing louder and louder. "I enjoyed getting drunk and beating you and your ma; and now you are doing it to that boy good goody, goody the ghostly figure said still laughing. Baloo was at a breaking point at this time with his paws over his ears and knees on the floor as he began to yell and swing wildly at the ghostly image.  
  
" Drink boy, go and drink" the image said. Baloo was trying to get his hands on the ghost image put it was like grabbing air. The thunder outside grew louder and louder and the lightening flashed more and more as Baloo started yelling and overturning tables and the desk were Ms. Cunningham sat to do business. "Yes that's it boy, now take a drink and go up them stairs and beat that boy with all your might. Baloo with his eyes closed screamed "Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" Do it the figure said "If you don't than I'll beat you like I did when you were his age. Do it boy Do it. Baloo then was at the foot of the steps; Do it boy. With that Baloo remembered all the beatings he took from his father and the images seemed so real. Baloo turned to face the figure as he stopped at the midpoint of the stairs. " You can't hurt me anymore, I have out grown you. You were a weak man and you're even weaker now that you're dead. You go back to hell from were I'm sure you came from and don't ever bother me again. I will be watching for you in the future" Baloo was hanging on the banister weakly and with his last effort he stated get the hell out of this house and never come back." Just then the ghostly figure laughed but disappeared. Baloo than collapsed and fell down the stairs and moaned. At that time Kit flung open the door to the bedroom and walked out and to his surprise so Baloo at the bottom of the stairs. "Baloo" Kit yelled as he ran to see if the pilot was alright. "Baloo, Baloo are you O.K." Baloo looked at Kit wearily and began to sob heavy. To Kit surprise Kit had never seen Baloo cry, not like this anyway. Baloo stood up and when he did Kit retracted a bit; this broke the gray bears heart in two for as long as he could remember Kit loved to hug Baloo and vice versa. Kit come here please don't run away from me. Baloo pleaded. "I made a stupid mistake and believe me I am sorry, the last thing I would want to do is to hurt you Britches and you're right I have been hit'en the sauce kind a hard these last couple of weeks." Baloo went on to say.  
  
"But why..why do you feel the need to drink so much, aren't you happy, don't you like your life?" As Kit was speaking he found himself approaching his Papa Bear he did not want to hate Baloo even after he struck him but could he trust the pilot ever again. Would this situation work out or would he have to start looking for another place to stay. Kit stood there memories of him and Baloo were racing through his head. The times they shared donuts and coffee, the adventures and misadventures of being aboard the Sea-duck and the most important; memory of how much he loved Baloo and how it would be so hard to duplicate that feeling somewhere else.  
  
"Kit please don't hate me I will never do that again." Baloo proclaimed. "Why did you start drinking anyway" kit said. Baloo looked at Kit and with a sigh sat down in his lazy chair after he picked it up off the floor; "Kit my dad use to drink and according to my doctor for my last pilot exam he asked if there was anyone in my family tree that drank, I told'em my daddy did. According to him, he said that," Baloo put his hand over his eyes that." "What Baloo, what is it" Kit said, "Kit they said as I grow older that It was a possibility that I would start drinking. I never wanted to confess this to anyone, not you, not Becky, and not even to myself.  
  
For some time Baloo went on to say "I had it under control until a couple of weeks back when we were flying back to back to back cargo runs. The pressure with Becky yelling and customers complaining; I guess it was too much to bare L'll Britches.  
  
Kit looked at Baloo and went over to him with loving eyes, placed both arms around Baloo's neck and whispered "I had no idea Baloo, I.." Baloo interrupted Kit. "I would never harm you and that ain't no excuse for what I done, as he checked the navigators face. I swear I will make it up to you. "Baloo" Kit said seriously, the only way you can make this up to me is that you promise me that you will get some help, and you don't have to worry about what other people think or say. I'll help you get through this O.K.". As Kit placed both paws on Baloo's face and stoked it lovingly.  
  
Baloo hugged Kit and tears rolled down the cheeks of pilot and navigator, father and son. As Baloo opened his eyes outside the window the ghostly figure smiled evilly at the scene and at Baloo. Without saying a word Baloo closed his eyes tightly and hugged his son even harder. END 


End file.
